The Kingdom of Douquette
by CrystallineGoddess
Summary: Yugi thought he was simply on a mission to save a City from destroying itself. Little did he know he was on a mission to save that City from destroying the world...


Hi, and welcome to the prologue of my first story on This is the part where I tell you what the story is about, since the summary that brought you here wasn't that in-depth. Actually, I'm just going to give you a brief summary of each chapter before it starts. I promise I won't give anything away to those of you who read the beginning notes. But this chapter is the prologue, so it's kinda self-explanatory. Hope you enjoy the prologue! And if you do, then I'll see you later.

Characters so far: None

Rating: T (but really more K+-ish)

Warnings: None, really

**The Kingdom of Douquette**

_Prologue:_

_A Little Bit of Background_

Before the year 2117, the world known by its inhabitants as Meodecia was at peace. The seven Kingdoms of Meodecia benefited from each other and had lived in harmony since the beginning of time. Each Kingdom was able to control one element, except for the seventh, which had power over all six. The inhabitants of Belize had control over Light. In the same pattern, Verbeia controlled Darkness, Annanise had power over Fire, Douquette commanded Water, Mariette controlled Air, and Shrijour commanded the Earth. The Seventh Kingdom could manipulate all six elements in their entirety. That Kingdom no longer stands, however. We will discuss this further later on.

However, in the year 2117, war broke out. To this day, no one knows what the initial cause of the war was, nor do they know why it went on as long as it did. The War raged on for one hundred grueling years with no winner in sight. Alliances between Kingdoms fell apart completely and each lost power because of it. Only one Kingdom wasn't affected by the crumbling of the alliances. The Seventh Kingdom was neutral throughout the whole War and had refused to take either of the six sides and fight. The War resulted in the complete destruction of society and an innumerable amount of bloodshed. More than half the human population died during the War, along with the various other creatures that had helped the humans fight. As far as mankind was concerned, Elves, Fairies, Dragons, Fauns and the like were all extinct.

During the War Douquette had been bombed and separated from the rest of the landmass. The waters were dyed a deep red for hundreds of years; a reminder to all residents of Douquette the bloodshed that had taken place. The Kingdom has been slowly drifting further out to sea ever since.

After the War ended the inhabitants of the six other Kingdoms attacked the Seventh Kingdom for not helping them during the War. So horrific was the attack that of the thirty thousand people living in the Seventh Kingdom only thirty survived. The elders had foreseen the attack and chose five people to go to each Kingdom, thirty in all, so they could secretly help the world rebuild itself. The Chosen hid in the far corners of the kingdoms until they deemed it safe to venture into the Kingdoms and make a life for themselves.

Most of the Chosen acquired positions of prominence so they could set up government the way it was supposed to be. Belize was the first to be rebuilt and so became the center of government. To ensure that a war never broke out again, however, each Kingdom had its own government with a royal family and the concept of "Power to the People" was born. But did all the Kingdoms agree to this new form of government? Not quite. But that will be explained later.

Not long after the Kingdoms were rebuilt and the world was in order, the Chosen were found out. None survived. The land was once again plagued with blood and violence. The Chosen destined for Douquette were killed before they even got there. And the offspring of the Chosen were hunted down and most of them were killed. The remaining ones had to bury their powers forever. They could no longer know how to control more than one element. And so the race of the people with the violet-coloured eyes were no more.

* * *

It is said that we study history to learn from the mistakes of the past and never repeat them. Those words could not be truer in this case. The world never had another War and the Kingdoms began to trust each other again. The generations to come were told that the War had already occurred when their forefathers had settled the land.

'_There were remnants of the War all across the land when your grandfather arrived here. Dead, mangled bodies and bloodied corpses everywhere.'_

That was that the children were told. Their parents were ashamed that they were related to people that could kill so easily and mercilessly. Three generations later, no one knew that their ancestors had done that great evil that almost destroyed the world. And no one had even heard of Elves, or Fairies, or Dragons, or Fauns; they were mythical creatures that had been created by a great storyteller thousands of years ago.

Though the world is full of lies and deceit, all of that is about to change. Why? Because a Chosen has returned, and he is headed toward Douquette. Earlier on it was mentioned that not all of the Kingdoms agreed with the new governmental system. Douquette was the only Kingdom not to accept the new government. The residents and royal family felt that because they were no longer part of the landmass, they were no longer obligated to agree with the other Kingdoms on important matters such as that.

And that is exactly why a Chosen is going to Douquette. The King of Belize is tired of the King of Douquette never complying with his requests. So he is sending his messenger, his most trusted advisor, to try to make the King of Douquette change his ways. Of course, no one knows that he is a Chosen. Not even he himself knows of the dark aspects of his ancestry.

It is now, in the year 5117, in which this story begins. It has been exactly three thousand years since the 'settlement' of Meodecia, and Douquette has been stubborn for long enough. So on the eve of the messenger's two hundred-twentieth birthday, he and his assistant board a boat to the City of Douquette (for by now to call it a 'Kingdom' is old-fashioned) in order to correct the wrongs that have been committed for three thousand years.

So how do you like it? Should I continue or not? I know this prologue wasn't exactly PG-13, but the next chapter will make up for it. If you want one. This is all up to you; my entire existence depends on if you like this story or not. I'm such a loser :). So, push the pretty purple button! Go ahead, but not if you have bad things to say!

Button: Push me! Push me! Please!


End file.
